


На свет

by Vanda_Kirkova



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Anidala, dubcon, sith!Padme
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: По заявке моего соавтора.АУ, где Сидиус взял в ученицы Падме...А Падме все равно взяла в плен Энакина.





	На свет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonniemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/gifts).



У него гладкая, тонкая, нежная кожа, она будто светится изнутри… Но нет. Это не свет, что бы они про себя не сочиняли, эти джедаи. Он из плоти и крови, как и все остальные создания во вселенной, обманутые своими учителями и наставниками, верящие, что они особенные.  
\- Скажи мне, джедай, - колючее какое слово, - ответь на мой вопрос, и может быть, я дам тебе тронуть Силу. На прощание.  
\- Я не знаю того, о чем ты спрашиваешь. Если тебе нужны коды охранного периметра Храма, это не ко мне, - он хрипит и храбрится. Как будто не орал только что, пока она с легким сожалением полосовала виброкнутом его прекрасную золотистую спину. – Мне доверяют поменьше, чем тебе, крошка.  
Она скрипит зубами. Так даже учитель не называл ее, не опускался до такого уровня унижения. О, а она прошла все круги ситхского ада ради того, чтобы смотреть сейчас в яркий голубой огонь глаз мальчишки-джедая, такого горячего, такого чистого, что ее собственные янтарно-золотые глаза слезятся. Она подходит ближе, вплотную, дергает рукой, призывая нетерпеливые клубы темной Силы, чтобы опустить чуть ниже цепи, удерживающие его руки над головой. Теперь она может не задирать подбородок и смотреть на него полностью выпрямившись: мокрые, закрученные в тугие спирали кудри, пухлые искусанные губы, подрагивающие щеки и острыми пиками слипшиеся ресницы. Она чувствует его боль в вывернутых плечах, едкий пожар пота, текущего по исполосованной в кровь спине, дрожь в коленках от усталости, голода, жажды воды, жажды Силы. Но он не сдастся. И Сидиус велит убить его. За двенадцать лет обучения она научилась предугадывать действия и мысли старого ситха.   
Велит убить.  
А ей впервые не хочется. Темная Сила расступается вокруг этого джедая. Ненависть становилась тоньше, ее собственная боль притупляется. Когда она касается его голыми руками, то будто становится чище.  
\- Коды, рыцарь Скайуокер, - рыкает она, сжимая пальцами его челюсть, открывая взгляду порозовевшие от крови, влажные крупные зубы. – Или ты умрешь.  
\- Я не боюсь смерти. Смерти нет, есть только Сила…  
\- Заткнись…  
\- Хаоса нет, есть только гармония…  
\- Закрой свой поганый рот!  
\- Страсти нет, есть только покой…  
Глаза – голубой огонь, губы в ехидной улыбочке – весь в своего учителя. Тот тоже наверняка где-то сейчас испытывает терпение Сидиуса. Хоть бы он его занудел до смерти…  
\- Нет невежества, есть только знание…  
\- Ты меня бесишь!  
\- Я об этом и толкую, - хочет быть невозмутимым, но у него затекли колени, он так устал, а еще… что-то в нем еще. – Эмоций нет, есть только умиротворение.  
Вот оно, колебание в глубине зрачка, крошечная огненная искорка. И она отпускает его лицо, скользит пальцами вниз по крепкой шее, под ладонью так приятно дергается шершавый, острый кадык. А ошейник, отрезавший джедая от Силы и подкрепления, холодит кожу.  
\- Нет.  
\- Думай об умиротворении, Эни, - шепчет она, скользя рукой по влажной, крепкой груди. Царапает осторожно твердые коричневые соски, поглаживает кончиками пальцев, вздрагивает от того, какие они нежные.   
Ей очень хочется оставить его себе. Так хочется объяснить все, разложить по полочкам, рассказать, что джедаи обманывают, держат в клетке эфемерного света, поведать секрет, что власть всегда была и будет у ночи, у Тьмы, что там можно спрятаться. Даже от себя. От своих желаний.  
Его губы на вкус соленые и горячие, как все его возражения. Она чувствует, как глубоко внутри него скрипят все крепко сколоченные учителями-джедаями догмы, как они шатаются от одного поцелуя. Чувствует, как он раскрывает рот, словно впервые распускающийся цветок, и впускает ее.  
\- Я могу тебя спасти, - шепчет он горячо, цепляясь языком за ее зубы, покусывая губы. – Я так хочу тебя спасти.  
Она отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на его жалкую мордашку.  
\- Я тоже хочу тебя спасти. Идем со мной?  
Он плачет. Она еще не видит слез, но уже чувствует, как он плачет. Оплакивает ее.  
Ничтожество. Как он смеет!  
\- Ты могла быть королевой, - говорит он, вытирая взмокший лоб о плечо – оно почти синее, наверное, вывих, растерянно подмечает она.  
\- Я все еще могу, - отвечает она. – И буду.  
\- Он убьет тебя, - и по щекам катятся слезы.  
\- Но тебе уже будет все равно, обещаю, - она целует его в щеку, запускает пальцы в грязные волосы, прижимается накрепко всем телом и помимо своей воли ощущает, как перестают ныть старые шрамы, которыми покрыта спина – запутанная карта лабиринтов ада ситхского обучения. Его прикосновение гонит холод из нутра, и ей тоже хочется плакать, будто вкус его слез заражает ее… состраданием, любовью.  
\- Прекращай это, Скайуокер, - шепчет она и сжимает пальцы на его бедре, подключая Силу, сжимает глубоко внутри бедренную артерию и одновременно перекрывает кислород над ошейником. – Жалость к врагам – это слабость. Покой – это ложь, есть только страсть.  
Энакин Скайуокер, самая яркая звезда, гордость джедаев, хрипит тихонько в ее крошечных руках – ах, как много пришлось вытерпеть из-за того, что ее тело не соответствует скрытой внутри мощи. Но теперь это радует.  
\- Скажи мне, что я хочу знать, и я отпущу тебя, - говорит она, поглаживая его спину.  
Он кричит, когда трещат корочки запекшейся крови.   
\- Скажи, и я отпущу…  
\- Нет, - твердо отвечает он. – Отпусти себя. Я всегда буду свободен. Сила течет во мне, и я…  
Она не выдерживает, лупит его по щекам, втыкает колено под дых, потому что чувствует, что да, течет. Несется бурным потоком, вливается в него, как колодезная вода, искрящимся потоком.  
\- Извините, леди Падме, - раздается слишком знакомый голос из дверного проема. – Но у вас есть кое-что мое. И нам пора домой!  
\- Кеноби, - рычит она.  
Слишком расслабилась, зачарованная упертым мальчишкой, заговоренная его внутренним огнем. Так расслабилась, что не успела отреагировать – и теперь влетает в стену, больно ударяется, чувствует, как хрустит что-то внутри.   
Когда красная пелена, словно тяжелая кулиса, расходится в стороны перед глазами, джедаев уже и след простыл.  
Она только слышит в голове, где-то в глубине своего естества, в Силе, вокруг и внутри, через тонкую пуповину золотистой паутинки связи, глубокий и невероятно честный голос:  
«Когда устанешь от боли, а гнев перестанет поддерживать, позови меня. Я помогу, Падме. Я чувствую, в тебе еще осталось хорошее!»  
\- Бантов сын! – ругается она, поднимаясь на ноги.  
За провал Падме готова расплатиться. Сидиус будет ждать с новыми увлекательными наказаниями – что ж, она к ним готова.  
Нужно только на всякий случай получше спрятать это наглое вторжение мальчишки, которого она непременно сделает своим.   
Обязательно сделает.


End file.
